White Wings
by Keiichi-56
Summary: This whole story is about Sara and setsuna and thier feelings for one another, please read and review
1. Default Chapter

White Wings

An Angel Sanctuary Story, By Graham Parsons

Chapter One: Stay by my side...

I want to have you, I want to keep you all to my own, I want to hurt whoever comes near you; your smile belongs to me and only me...

But....

Why do I not see it? Instead all I see are tears marking the shape of your face... All I want to do is make you happy, because I love you and only you...

He woke from this vision or translucent dream to see a figure beside him that had become all too familiar over the course of his life. He knew that they were defying a system created to maintain balance and structure among the cosmos. It only seemed inevitable that their love would be destroyed at any cost. The time he spent with Sara was the time when he was most happy. He arched his back and let his head fall silently against the pillow below him. He turned his head slightly to see the face of the woman that he wanted to share his life with.

He closely observed her body. Her hair, the very vision of a summer's day, spilling across the silk blue under sheet. Her face, fine and pale, like spring snow, glowing, with light stolen from the moon. Her body, suggestive curves that drove him insane, to the brink of madness thinking only of the next time her would lay his hands on her...

He sighed gently and rose from the bed. He walked gently to the edge of the room and slid the balcony door open, making caution no to wake Sara. He rested his arms on the banister and let out another soft sigh. He thought to himself... I wonder whether this is all worthwhile... Is what we are doing right? He didn't know what to do or what to think, he only knew that life would be so unbearable without her.

Sara woke soon after to find that Setsuna was not beside her... For a moment she panicked and thought only of the worst... That he had left her, realized that their relationship would never work and that things would be simpler if they were not together. Then, she saw him out on the balcony, naked, with his arms rested against the edge. She let out a soft sigh and slid out of the bed and slipped one of Setsuna's over shirts on over her t-shirt. She wrapped it close around her body, warming as much of it as she could. She knelt beside the bed and tied he hair loosely in a silk ribbon, it would have to do for now.

She walked in short steps towards the door and slid it open gently; whatever he was looking at or thinking of sure did take up most of his attention. After time she said in a tired voice

"Setsuna, you are shivering you are going to catch a cold out here..."

He turned only his head and looked at her in a very peculiar way, almost cute, before saying

"Don't be silly Sara, I am immune to the cold" he turned to face the ocean once again, until he looked down and noticed that his hands were shaking.

She looked at him with a very calm look on her face and said

"Don't be silly Setsuna; let me be the one to keep you warm..." She then took off the over shirt she was wearing, now warm from being held closely to her, and donned it on him.

He looked deep into her eyes and gave her a gentle kiss on her mouth. It would take a lot to keep them apart. As the stood arm in arm Setsuna still thought to himself...

We're not fooling ourselves, we know our happiness won't last forever, but now, just for the time being, let us indulge in our role as a happy couple, if we were to kneel before god, we would surely be found guilty.

He smiled and said softly, "the happiest sinners on earth"

Sara turned to Setsuna and said "Don't forget Setsuna, girls have white wings, the wings with which are used to protect their loved ones, I am going to embrace you with those wings"

"It's alright; we will never be apart, so long as we are alive, we will meet again, as long as we have eachother..."

He embraced her forcefully and began to cry... "May God forsake us..."

End Chapter one

Did everyone enjoy??? I hope so, please Read and review, it is my first Angel Sanctuary fic....


	2. Awakening

White Wings

An Angel Sanctuary Story, By Graham Parsons

Awakening

"Her death is necessary…"

"Unless you realize that the love you bear for her can never be real… you will never awaken… No life is without uncertainty"

Setsuna tossed and turned in his sleep hearing these voices in his head…

He thought back to when he and Sara were children… looking down on her as a brother… when she felt pain, he was always there…

/ FLASHBACK /

"Are you alright….?"

He held out a small ruby ring… a cheap protection device… he thought it would save their love…

"Do you feel any pain… … … Sara?"

/ FLASH END /

"SHE WILL DIE FOR A CAUSE SETSUNA"

Setsuna lunged from the bed he was in, and let out a loud gasp… he felt warm all over… he broke into a sweat just thinking about what lied in store for her…. Thank god she suggested our return to Tokyo…

He gently swept the waves of hair that covered her face away… to reveal her beautiful smile… so innocent and so pure… She had no idea what was in store for her…

The next day in Tokyo was hot and busy. Setsuna knew that something was not right. Things were not as they seemed… People seemed to move effortlessly around them as if they were not there at all… Sara turned to Setsuna and said;

"It's alright; we will never be apart, so long as we are alive, we will meet again, as long as we have eachother…"

Setsuna and Sara continued their path with the hopes that their lives with eachother would be safe and happy.

All of a sudden, Setsuna got that same feeling on his spine, the one where he knew that something just wasn't right; he turned to confront a blinding light that transported him and Sara to an unknown location, free of anyone…

"Where are we?" He looked confused as he searched the unknown place for any signs of life or matter, or even more importantly Sara, he was relieved to see that she was clutching the back of his sweater, obviously petrified at what had just happened…

He turned again to be confronted with a man in a long trench coat, holding an electrical energy ball… The man spoke to them:

"You have done nothing wrong Setsuna, however, your existence has become too much of a threat in itself, and I cannot allow you to live anymore!

He threw the ball quickly, giving Setsuna little time to react…

"Sara, duck, quickly!" They both fell hard to the ground as the ball broke the wall behind them with little force required.

Setsuna was beginning to curse loudly as he got to his feet.

"Setsuna don't!" Sara cried as he ran towards this stranger

The man threw another energy ball, which threw Setsuna down roughly; he hit the ground hard…

"SETSUNA!" Sara cried, as the ruby ring she wore began to sparkle in the suns glare…

The light shone in the man's eyes keeping him from throwing another attack directly at Setsuna.

He used this chance to lunge directly at this man, the energy ball he was about to throw shot up, and the ceiling above them collapsed on the stranger…

"Setsuna, the ring you gave me protected us" She sighed as she whispered in a frightened yet relieved tone of voice…

Setsuna smiled at Sara, but their victory was short lived, as the stranger erupted from the wreck in a blaze of light streamed energy, saying angrily…

"This is for the one whom I respect and love"

He then leaped out of the wreckage, and sprouted beautiful white wings, aimed and attack directly at Setsuna… and cried…

"DISSAPEAR, SETSUNA MUDO!"

He threw the energy ball with tremendous force, but before he could himself react Sara let out a haunting scream…

"SETSUNA!" Sara threw herself directly in front of the attack, her hand lifted into the air and the ring Setsuna gave her shattered into a thousand pieces…

This was it… he wasn't able to protect her this time…

… a broken ring for a broken love…

And just like that she fell onto the ground collapsed in Setsuna's lap…

"… Sara… … …" Setsuna said softly

The environment changed back to the street they were walking down, now scores of people surrounded them, horrified to see what had just happened to this poor girl… The stranger hovered close by with a disconcerted look on his face. Sara opened he eyes, slowly; she saw the very face Setsuna saw in his dream… giving the ring to her…

/ "Are you alright…?" "Do you feel any pain… … … Sara?" /

She turned her head slowly to Setsuna

"Big brother… it hurts, it's very painful… I'm scared big brother!"

Setsuna looked down upon her with a horrified look on his face… he couldn't say a word…

The stranger realized now just what he had done; his hands were shaking as he said…

"What have I done?"

Sara spoke with a quiver in her voice… "Oh no, I broke the ring, the ring you gave me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm hopeless; do you think a klutz like me can be happy?" She rested her hand on Setsuna's chest. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she said…

"…happy…"

Setsuna looked down in sheer horror as his sister, the one he loved, fell dead in his arms…

Setsuna said, "this isn't happening, come on!

"Open your eyes!"

"Damn it, don't fool around!"

"Wake up I said…!" He screamed

"SARA!" He screamed

He remembered the words she told him as he heard her sweet voice in his head…

"It's alright; we will never be apart, so long as we are alive, we will meet again, as long as we have eachother… **As long as we are alive**…"

"Why Sara, WHY?" He screamed and screamed…

"**As long as we are alive**…" her sweet voice faded, _for now_…

End Chapter two

Things are heating up now; you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Seeya

Keiichi56


End file.
